User talk:Amy Xu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tomomi Masaoka page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 15:06, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Amy, Thank you for all the great work you're doing! My name is Angelle and I'm the new adoptive parent/admin for the wiki. I have lots of ideas and hope I can count on you to help make them and yours happen. I look forward to making this wiki shine. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 22:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Angelle, It's great to cooperate with you :) my email is amyleaf@126.com. Glad to see you on Quora,too. Amy Xu (talk) 06:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I have good command of Chinese Mandarin(mother tongue) and English, and a little Japanese for about level N5-N4. Wish they might be helpful.Amy Xu (talk) 06:31, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello Angelle, If you bother to do it, please edit the banner of this wikia. I've put a lot of stuff in it. Maybe people want to see information about radio drama and official mangas, too. And, maybe it's time for us to put "season N" ahead of episodes.Amy Xu (talk) 09:26, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I'll take a look at that this weekend. Thanks for the heads up. I've been an admin for awhile but this wiki is quite different in structure and style than the other, so it may be awhile before I dig in. But I will get there. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 23:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah-oh,Angelle! The edcardex10 is actually not fan art---It‘s official and the ending artwork of the episode 10 of extended edition. (At least put on another "featured image", please!) And the green nobuchika pic is official, too--by the picture director (also that of attack on titan, I can't find his official romanji name), and become a goods. see http://browse.minitokyo.net/gallery?tid=69764&index=3, they are all official arts. So, 5 hour later, season 2 episode 1 will be aired. Lot of works to do! Amy Xu (talk) 11:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Amy, Hm. I see your point and I'm sorry to have deleted them. Can you please reupload and I will readd? Somehow, we do have to notate where they come from and that they are official images (i.e. sanctioned by the series). Maybe a separate gallery of associated images which could include posters and other types of media that aren't screencaps? What do you think? Also, I notice you are adding new categories and I'm not yet sure how I want to re-structure the wiki, so I wouldn't get too attached to them or add too much to them. For example, the TV Anime 1 as a category seems a bit awkward. I like to keep things streamlined as much as possible. So let me think on that, ok? Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) Uploaded. In fact TV anime 1 is not a category, it's only included in "series and related medias." I found that it's difficult to know the whole picture of series without other manga and novels.(I personally don't want to read it.) For example, Risa's deceased boyfriend, has occured as a buddy of Sasayama and play cards together. Touma's personal story is in novel zero. I won't bother to add more articles before season 2 end. Currently I will enhance existing wikis. I've seen you great efforts. Don't worry, there's plenty of time! Amy Xu (talk) 04:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Criminals i add Nobuo Okura by Jinierules (talk) 11:53, October 9, 2014 (UTC) OK, but it's hard to wrote his stories and profiles :) Fighting, everyone!Amy Xu (talk) 11:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) we need add miror characters include crimnals by Jinierules (talk) 11:56, October 10, 2014 (UTC)